girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets STEM/@comment-24286227-20160205043920/@comment-26999065-20160207065500
To be perfectly fair, the Riley Committee (Cory, her father and teacher, Maya, her BFF, and Farkle, her science friend who might otherwise share such information with a friend, but who, when he didn’t, might have falsely suggested there was nothing new for her to considered, and perhaps others) has been deliberately keeping information from her, like the fact Pluto was down graded to dwarf planet status. I know it’s a bit implausible, but with that many people working against you acquiring certain information just because they know it’ll make you feel bad, it is perhaps excusable Riley is ignorant of certain facts. Besides, in a comedy, they do stuff like that for a laugh and stretch the bounds of credulity, so one can hardly blame her for being used like a straight man now and again. Riley says she likes science in this episode. We must accept that – even if it was not previously shown, apart from her love of Pluto and astronauts. We can see she wasn’t as interested in entomology as Farkle was, for example, but one needn’t be interested in all fields of science to like science. If she put that astronomy montage together that she used at Mrs. Svorski’s funeral, you gotta figure she’s pretty into astronomy, at least. And she likes Red Planet Diaries (that’s science fiction, so does that count?) Certainly, she’s not as big into science as Farkle is, but she still likes it. I also felt Riley should probably apologize for calling Farkle a sexist pig if she had no real good reason to suspect it, but since 100% of the girls were marble droppers, despite Farkle’s motives being different, it was not an unreasonable assumption on her part, however erroneous it may have turned out to be. And like I said, in that brief moment, Farkle explained, Riley accepted, and he didn’t seem hurt or offended at all. But I’ll tell you this: If Farkle asked for an apology, she would have offered one – instantly – instead of steadfastly saying she had done nothing wrong. I firmly believe that about the Riley/Farkle relationship. They’ve been friends since the 1st grade – they even have a kind of short hand going on between them, uttering nonsense words and sounds at one another but understanding what the other means. One example of that would be in Girl Meets The New Year where Farkle was asking about what happens to the guy with the secrets. Another would be Girl Meets Yearbook, where as Morotia M. Black and Donnie Barnes, they toss a few nonsense words at each other. The execution of this story may have had a few errors, but I can’t comment on how they might not have been that bad, or as bad as you might think, if you don’t explicitly list them. But sure, nothing is perfect – it could always be better. I’m still of the opinion they did a remarkably good job on such a touchy subject, and did so without being too bitchy, or bossy, or demanding, or hateful of the opposite gender. Our guys friends are really good guys – and it was better when we thought of each other as friends before boys and girls – paraphrasing here, I realize, but I’ve seen this message done in a far more heavy handed, all men are pigs, kind of way. This was not that. For what it’s worth, I like that it not only inspired the girls, but also served to enlighten the boys as to the existence of this problem. Both genders need to learn this – the girls so they’ll stand up for themselves more, and the boys, so they don’t assume the girls shouldn’t do science, or try to force them into a more subservient role there.